The subject invention relates to a box step assembly for a pick-up truck for enabling a user to easily access an interior of a pick-up truck bed.
In recent years, the popularity of pick-up trucks has risen tremendously. The rear area of the truck bed is accessible through the tail gate. However if the rear area blocks access to the forward area, access is only available by going over the side wall of the truck bed. The truck bed is usually elevated because of the high ground clearance of these vehicles. As a result, it is very difficult to climb over the side wall.
Step structures have been used to assist passengers in entering and exiting pick-up trucks. On recent models of the Ford F-150 pick-up truck, a step is integrated with the outer side panel of the bed and positioned forwardly of the wheel well. The styling considerations restrict the depth and size of the step, presenting only a small stepping surface.
The patent literature has proposed various retractable vehicle step structures in order to resolve some of the problems associated with conventional step structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,064 proposes to provide a step that mounts to the forward suspension mount of the pick-up truck. The step is telescopically connected to the mounting bracket. The user pulls the step out for use and then pushes the step in when not in use and thereby conceal the step under the truck. This type of step detracts from the ground clearance of the truck. Further, this type of step is still visible when in the retracted and stored condition.
Other examples of prior art steps include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,458 and 5,513,866.
The prior art solutions, however, have a number of deficiencies. One such deficiency is that many of these steps detract from the ground clearance of the vehicle. In addition, these steps are still visible, when in the retracted and stored position. Further, many of the manual step structures have no devices to assist in the movement between the stored and deployed positions such that the steps may become difficult to operate.
Accordingly it would be desirable to develop a step assembly which does not detract from the ground clearance of the vehicle, cannot be visible when in the stowed position, is easy to use and retract, and has an adequate stepping surface.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the subject invention which includes a step assembly for use with a pick-up truck type vehicle. The step assembly includes a mounting bracket mounted to an under-carriage of the vehicle. A step is pivotally secured to the mounting bracket. The step can rotate between a stowed position and an operative position with the step extending from the bracket and the vehicle. A coil spring is mounted between the bracket and the step for continuously biasing the step toward the stowed position. A ratchet mechanism, having a pawl, a cam and an over-center spring, is mounted between the bracket and the step. The ratchet mechanism locks the step in the operative position in response to rotation of the step from the stowed position to the operative position. When in the operative position, a user can stand on the step assembly to access the bed of the pick-up truck. The ratchet mechanism also unlocks the step in response to over rotation of the step beyond the operative position. Once unlocked, the step automatically counter rotates back to the stowed position.
Preferably, the step assembly is configured to retract behind the outer body panel such that the ground clearance is not impeded and the majority of the step is not visible when in the stowed position. The subject step assembly is easy to operate from and to the stowed position. Finally, the step has a relatively large stepping surface for the user.